With modern motors, especially electronically commutated motors, a small overall size is desirable so that they can easily be installed in equipment, e.g. in fans. A motor of this kind has a high power density and operates in the vicinity of limit values that should not be exceeded. Such a motor is nevertheless expected to run quietly and with good electromagnetic compatibility (EMC).